youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
T.U.G.
TheUltimateGamer07, also known as The Ultimate Gamer, is a 24-year-old American video gamer from Glendale, Arizona who joined YouTube on January 9, 2007. Online Persona He creates videos about classic and current video games dating from the 8-bit era to today. His persona is that of an elder statesman of the video game community who has become proficient in all things video games. Unlike other narrators who show a lot of emotion, whether it be anger, joy, etc., he is often calm and emotionless, though he occasionally throws in a clever, deadpan one-liner when in a certain situation. While far from the most skilled gamer out there, he is one of the most knowledgeable, which more often than not makes up for his lack of skills. The Ultimate Gamer's Guide His most prominent work includes The Ultimate Gamer's Guide, which debuted on February 25, 2007, and covered the title Mega Man 3. As of December 30, 2009, there are twenty-two editions of the series. Occasionally, he will call upon his subscribers and friends to determine the next game he covers. Current Editions: 1. Mega Man 3 (NES, 19 episodes) 2. Captain Skyhawk (NES, 1 episode) 3. StarTropics 2: Zoda's Revenge (NES, 10 episodes) 4. Kirby's Adventure (NES, 8 episodes) 5. Earthbound (SNES, 40 episodes) 6. StarTropics (NES, 10 episodes) 7. Advance Wars (GBA, 32 episodes) 8. Earthbound Zero (NES, 18 episodes) 9. Mega Man Battle Network (GBA, 13 episodes) 10. Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers/Darkwing Duck/DuckTales/TaleSpin (NES, 4 episodes) 11. Super Dodge Ball (NES, 1 episode) 12. Mega Man V (GB, 14 episodes) 13. Skate Or Die 2: The Search For Double Trouble (NES, 5 episodes) 14. Bucky O'Hare (NES, 8 episodes) 15. Super Mario Bros. 3 (NES, 8 episodes) 16. Crystalis (NES, 24 episodes) 17. Goonies II (NES, 1 episode) 18. Metal Gear (NES, 9 episodes) 19. Super Mario RPG: The Legend Of The Seven Stars (SNES, 33 episodes) 20. Golden Sun/Golden Sun: The Lost Age (GBA, 75 episodes) 21. Punch-Out! (NES, 4 episodes) 22. River City Ransom (NES, 3 episodes) 23. To be determined Secrets Exposed On July 5, 2007, he debuted Secrets Exposed. In this series, a single secret of an NES game is demonstrated within a one to two minute video. This series ended on January 20, 2008 after eight episodes. Episodes: 1. StarTropics 2: Zoda's Revenge - getting the dagger early 2. Snake Rattle N' Roll - all the hidden warps 3. Track And Field II - hammer throw trick 4. Rad Racer II - time saver, stage select, night track 5. Tecmo Bowl - invisible team glitch 6. Super Mario Bros. 3 - the treasure ship 7. Nintendo World Cup - easy goals 8. Mega Man 5 - turning Mega Tank into extra lives The Diary of a Pokemon Trainer This series is a fan-fiction playthrough of the GBA video game Pokemon Emerald, with narration in the form of first-person storytelling. It debuted on June 6, 2009 with its first season ending on July 23, 2009 after 23 episodes. The series' second season lasted 21 episodes and ran from September 10, 2009 to November 20, 2009. The third season started on January 9, 2010, the three-year anniversary of The Ultimate Gamer's debut on YouTube, and is currently in progress. Other Works One of his most popular works was the Ultimate Mega Man Gauntlet Challenge, where he defeated all the robot masters of Mega Man 1-6 without taking damage. It also gained some infamy when he used the Select Button glitch to defeat Fire Man. He would follow that up with The Ultimate X-Buster Challenge, to modest success. He has also posted several gameplay videos, which either simply demo some aspects of a game or show off an amazing feat. He has also directed one music video. It is a tribute to 20 years of Mega Man and uses footage from Mega Mans 1-6. Currently his most watched video is The Ultimate Gamer Plays Pac-Man, which has almost 48,000 hits. This turned out to be quite a surprise since this is a mere demo of the game. Not far behind are The Ultimate Gamer Plays Skate or Die, with almost 40,000 hits, and The Ultimate Gamer Plays Worms Armageddon, with over 30,000 hits. On November 16, 2009, The Ultimate Gamer Plays Skate or Die became eligible for the YouTube Partnership Program. He would, however, decline entry into the program. On January 7, 2010, The Ultimate Gamer Plays Pac-Man became eligible for the program, but he again declined entry. Facts and Trivia * Was born July 24, 1985 in New Jersey. * Has a library of over 200 video games spanning several eras. * His favorite video game series is Mega Man. * He has been a gamer for 20 years. * The first four NES games he owned were Super Mario Bros., Snake Rattle n Roll, 720 Degrees, and Mickey Mousecapade. * He owns the NES, SNES, N64, GBA, DS, GameCube, PlayStation 1 and 2, and Wii consoles. He also has the Game Boy Player. * He uses the NES Advantage Joystick for NES games. * He has a Bachelor's Degree in Computer Science. * He speaks both English and Spanish. * Aside from video games, he enjoys playing guitar, pro wrestling, fishing. * He plays tournament poker frequently, both online and in casinos. * His favorite sports teams include the Arizona Diamondbacks, New York Mets, Phoenix Suns, Arizona Cardinals, New York Jets, and the New York Giants. * Up until UGG #15: Super Mario Bros. 3, he used Windows Movie Maker. UGG #16: Crystalis was the first guide made using Camtasia Studio. This trend stopped with UGG #20: Golden Sun Saga. He has since resumed using Windows Movie Maker. * He has amassed a cult following of over a thousand subscribers, and his 400+ videos have reached nearly 700,000 hits. * His top five videos combine for roughly 144,000 hits.